Light Up the Night
by GodlyJewel
Summary: Their first Forth of July doesn't go quite as Jack planned. How was he supposed to know Sally didn't like loud sounds?


**Light Up the Night**

**Author's Note:** Watching the fireworks with a couple of friends tonight, and couldn't help getting inspired. Curse you plot bunnies! Why must you have good ideas?

**Disclaimer:** Everything NBC belongs to Tim Burton and all his creative genius.

* * *

"Jack, where are we going?" Sally asked. Jack had said he planned a special evening for them, but he refused to tell her where they were going. All she knew was that Jack had packed a large basket and was now pulling her towards the Graveyard.

Jack just chuckled, that devilish grin appearing on his bony lips. "Now Sally," he said. "If I told you, that would ruin the surprise."

Sally sighed and continued to let him pull her along. When they entered the Graveyard, Jack led them over to a large crypt. He opened the doors and held out his hand for Sally. She smiled and took his hand, letting him guide her. She wasn't sure how long they had been walking until Jack finally stopped. He opened a door and led them out into a cemetery that was next to an open field. There was a large gathering of people, but Jack easily slipped them past the crowds.

He led them all the way to a quiet hilltop that overlooked the fields. They stopped under the tree where Jack released his hold on Sally so that she could look around. All the people gathered there surprised her, and she wondered what could possibly have brought them all there. As she looked up, Sally was amazed by how many stars she could see in the sky. They were absolutely beautiful.

The sound of a throat clearing drew her attention. She turned and gasped. Jack had set out a charcoal blanket on the ground, and he was inviting her to sit down. She giggled and accepted his invitation. She sat down, smoothing out the wrinkles in her patched dress. Jack sat down next to her and reached into the basket. He pulled out two glasses and a bottle of wine. He poured the wine and handed one glass to Sally.

"All right, now will you finally tell me why you brought me out here?" Sally asked.

"Patience, my love," Jack assured her. He took a sip from his glass. "All in good time." Sally frowned, pouting her bottom lip slightly. Jack chuckled. "Now, Sally, there's no need to pout. I promise, in a few minutes you'll understand."

It wasn't long before there was a chill in the air. When Jack saw Sally shivering, he reached into the basket and pulled out a black and red-checkered quilt with a gray trim. He wrapped the blanket around their shoulders, and pulled Sally tight against his side.

"Are you warmer now?" he asked, nuzzling the side of her head.

Sally nodded, snuggling closer to him. She wasn't sure why he had brought her here, but she was glad for the time alone. Jack eased back so that they were lying comfortably against the tree, wrapped up cozily in their quilt. Sally was enjoying the peace and quiet, and the fact she was safely wrapped up in her beloved's embrace. Her eyes were beginning to drift close, when suddenly there was a load boom. Her eyes shot open and she looked around. There was another boom, followed by a high pitched, and a very loud screeching sound, as well as a crackling, a whizzing, and humming sounds. The bangs were the worst, but Sally could not tell where they were coming from. Another loud blast rang out that nearly shattered her ears. She held her hands over he ears, and shut her eyes.

Jack noticed Sally's frightened reaction and became concerned. What was wrong? Didn't she like his surprise? He placed his hands on her shoulders and tried to get her attention.

"Sally? Sally!" He had to yell in order for her to hear him over all the noise. "Sally, look at me."

She kept her eyes shut, but she answered him. "Jack, what's going on? Is that gunfire? Please tell me, I'm scared."

Jack's face fell. This was not what he had hoped for. He wanted this evening to be enjoyable for his ladylove. Now she was scared. He looked out at the field and back at Sally. He had to wait for a break in the blasts before he could speak to her.

"Sally, I'm sorry," he apologized. "I just wanted to share this special event with you. Sandy Claws told me about it, and I thought you would really enjoy it. Honestly, I had no idea it would frighten you. Let's go back home."

She looked up and saw the disappointment on his face. He must have been planning this night for a long time, and she was ruining it. But what on earth could make him think she would enjoy this loud racket. The sound hurt her ears and reminded her of the time Jack had been shot down by the military.

She placed one hand on his cheek. "Jack, I'm the one that should apologize, but I just don't understand. Why did you bring us here?"

Jack placed his hand over hers. "Oh Sally," he sighed. "I guess I should have prepared you for this. I just didn't think you would react this way. Honestly, when Sandy explained this event to me, I really thought you would like it."

"Jack, I–" Her words were cut off as another explosion went off. Sally screamed and dove into Jack's arms, burying herself into his chest. Jack wrapped both arms around her, holding her close. He looked up toward the sky and sighed.

"I really am sorry," he whispered. "This really is quite a beautiful show."

Sally hesitantly opened her eyes, curious by what Jack said. She noticed his attention was on the sky so she followed his gaze. She watched as a bright trail of light streaked through the sky, before exploding a sparkling aura of light. She gasped, too mesmerized by the light to shudder from the sound of the explosion.

"Is… Is this what you wanted me to see?" she asked, her voice barley above a whisper. Another went off, this time exploding in a dazzling display of blue and silver.

Jack nodded. "They're called fireworks. Sandy explained that humans set them off to celebrate a holiday they call Independence Day. It's celebrated every July forth to celebrate the anniversary of the country's independence. Once I heard about the fireworks, I really wanted to take you to see them."

"Jack, that's so sweet," Sally said. Another firework went off before she could speak. "They really are beautiful, but I wished they weren't so noisy."

"Guess my surprise wasn't so great after all?" he joked, rubbing the back of his skull nervously.

"Well…" Sally looked at him shyly, twisting her fingers in her lap. "Maybe next time you could try to prepare me a little more. Jack?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think, maybe, we could try watching the rest of the fireworks?" she asked. She looked at him and smiled. "I really would love to see the rest."

Jack took her hands and held them close. "Are you sure, Sally? I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

She nodded. "I'm sure."

Jack smiled and wrapped his arm and the blanket around Sally's shoulders. They cuddled close and eased back against the tree. The watched for a long time as one after another, new fireworks were lit in the sky. Sally gasped. There were so many colors: red and white, yellow and green, purple and gold, blue and silver. All of them were filling up the night sky. Some would explode like large flowers, while others looked like a curtain of water in a fountain. Sally especially enjoyed the golden fireworks that raced through the sky like comets. And they seemed so close. It was almost as if at any moment those magnificent lights would come right at them. Sally still jumped whenever there was a particularly large explosion, but was instantly comforted as Jack drew her closer into his embrace.

Despite the brilliant display, Jack had his eyes on a different sight. The lights from the fireworks were quite the spectacle, but nothing could compare to the beauty he saw as Sally's whole face would beam in wonder at the display. Her eyes would fill with wonder, and her mouth made a cute little "o" as she marveled at the different colors and patterns.

There was another pause as the technicians readied for the finale. Sally was so excited. Her heart beat in anticipation.

"Oh Jack, this is so exciting," she exclaimed. "I wonder what it will be like." She turned to face him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Oh, thank you for bringing me here. Were the fireworks what you expected?"

Jack chuckled and brought her closer. "No. They were better." Jack brought his free hand up to cup Sally's cheek. She looked up at him, her eyes shinning brightly in the darkness.

They gazed into one another's eyes for what seemed like forever. They moved closer together until their lips were merely a breath away. Behind them the crowds cheered as the final fireworks lit up the night sky. The night was filled with light and dazzling effects. It was a sight to behold and too outstanding to describe in mere words.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to any spectator below, on top of the hill two lovers had been caught up in the moment. The kiss they shared was as magical as the display above them. Everything they felt burst inside of them in an explosion of color.

Exciting.

Warm.

Passionate.

The fireworks came to an end. Everyone in the field packed up their things and headed for home. Up on the hill, Jack and Sally parted their lips. Jack helped Sally to her feet and together they packed away their things. With no more people around, they took their time walking back to the cemetery. As they walked hand-in-hand, Sally sighed and rested her head on Jack's shoulder. Jack smiled. This was definitely going to become an annual thing for them. Perhaps he could talk to the Mayor about adding a fireworks display to next year's Halloween festivities.

"Don't even think about it," Sally warned.

Jack looked at her, completely surprised she had been able to read his thoughts. Then he chuckled. "Alright, Sally. I promise."

**The End**

**XXX**

**AN:** Well, another one-shot I wasn't really planning to write. Though I wish I had been able to get it out for the 4th of July. Oh well, plot bunnies fault for having lousy timing. Hope you liked it, and I hope you all had a wonderful Independence Day!


End file.
